Saving Love
by Books and Fairylights
Summary: Kaylin is an old soul but she doesn't know it. She lives a normal life until she meets Michael. he bring out a new side of her she didn't know she had. Michael is a shape-shifter who works for circle daybreak looking for the Wild Powers. These two unlikely souls meet and as they get to know each other they find out that love can be perfect or not...
1. Prolouge

**Prolouge**

**Kaylin stood on the white balcony leading from her room of her family's vacation home in Balito. She looks out at the crisp, blue, salty waves trying to wipe the past five minutes from her mind. It was as if it was her family's main goal to irritate her. She had noticed the summer before that this was the best place to think, as it was quite- aside from the frequently crashing waves- and nobody ever came out here because they say that they don't like the heat. She doesn't mind because now she can have a real place that only hers. She started singing a song she had loved since the year before- Renegades by the X Ambassadors- and by now she knows how to hit every note as well play it on the guitar and the piano. She lets the song's soulful notes flow out and around her and into the wind…**

**Michael stood on a cliff looking out over the deep blue ocean and though of the task at hand. Suddenly he hears a sweet soft voice singing the most beautiful song he has ever heard. The sound of it carries over the wind and twirls around him. He felt every note as if he sang it himself. He desperately wanted the source of the sound to be closer but he quickly dismissed the ridicules idea. He can't have distractions in his life, especially not now when it all is at stake. He turns away from the crashing waves and the beautiful song and takes a running start. He jumps of the cliff changing mid-air into his other skin that he knows so well.**

AN: OMS! I just posted my first ...EVER... fanfiction chapter! Did I just do that? Looks like I did... well in that case could you guys please please review and tell me what you think and maybe give me hints? PLEASE?!

Anyways... bye!

**This chapter has been edited**


	2. Chapter 1: The Meeting

Kaylin can't believe that school has started and that she once again has to spend seven hours, five days a week in this brick building. She walks down the corridor lined with yellow lockers, checking the numbers on the lockers to find out where her locker is. Two years in this school and she's still not sure where everything is, she's not sure that she'll ever know. Locker E65… there it is, five lockers away. She walks over to her locker, fumbles with the lock, slamming her blue backpack into the wall repeatedly. She really loves this backpack because of it's vintage design- it was a light denim blue and the top flap and the front pocket was covered with white lace. It was functional as well as beautiful. She finally opens the lock and starts unloading her heavy bag of books. She was taking her English Reading book -Lord of the Flies- out of her bag when a heavy object hit her head from behind. She turned around to see who the culprit was, although she already had a pretty good idea who. Sarah and her minions walked by ,their blue school-uniform dresses, 10cm's shorter than the regulation length, sways as they walked- no glided- across the hallway. _"It's so unfair,"_ Kaylin thought, _"the way they treat people who aren't in their social group" _Just because she doesn't wear five kilograms of make-up or have 500$ highlights, they treat her like a total outcast.

She looks down at her schedule: 1st period Chemistry, 2nd Maths. 3rd and 4th Gym. "Yay," she whispered to no one in particular. "Now I can smell like a pig during a heat wave for the rest of the day" Then lunch. After that double History, English, then Art. Ever since she can remember she has loved history. She doesn't really know why but while all the dates and names get the other kids down she finds them really interesting and easy to learn. Almost as if she had heard them before… She grabbed her books and started in the direction of her first class. When she looked up she saw this boy emerging from the office. The word "boy" isn't the right word to describe him. It was too plain, too simple. His hair was chestnut, no brown, no … Kaylin couldn't explain its colour in words but is was beautiful. He had a perfectly proportioned face, except for a small scar in front of his left ear. Katelyn wondered briefly how he had gotten that but her mind was quickly drawn to his other features. He was tall, really tall. He was wearing the standard school uniform- gray pants with a white shirt and the blue school tie- but he made it look as if it belonged on a runway in Paris. She had a weird feeling- as if she has known this boy her entire life, which is ridiculous because she has never seen him before today. She was so taken back by her sudden feeling for this boy that she didn't see Sarah standing before her- also looking at the new boy- and walked right into her, spilling Sasha's take- away cuppachino all over the hallway floor.  
Sarah being Sarah made such a scene that the whole hallway was looking at them…including the boy. "Oh no," Katelyn said more to herself than anyone else. _"I can't believe that I just made such a fool of myself in front of everyone. In front of him,"_ she thought. "_Why do I ever care what he thinks of me?"_ was her next one, _"Its not like we know each other."_ But a feeling came over her telling her that she did.. or was supposed to. The bell went off and Katelyn ducked her head and hurried down the hall to her first class not sparing a look at the new boy or anyone else in the hallway.

**So uhm... my 2nd Chapter. I'm so happy I decided to write it. I've been wanting to just haven't had the time but now I did so Jay! I don't really know if its a good story but I enjoy writing it so I hope who ever reads it enjoys it. I'm so sorry if my formatting isn't correct yet. I'm still new at this since this is my first story.**  
**Wow from reading that you would think that I'm a total loon (which I am but anyways)**

**Good Night**  
**Sleep tight**  
**Don't let the vampires bite**

**Books an Fairylights**


	3. Chapter 2: And Their Eyes Met

**I DO NOT OWN THE NIGHT WOLRD OR THE TERMS. I ONLY OWN MY OC'S AND THE STORYLINE**

**Katelyn's POV**

Katelyn walks to her locker after an extremely long day at school and gathers her books. She slings her backpack over her shoulder and walks out of the school building. Just as she was about to turn to enter the narrow path in the woods she hits a solid wall. She was so deep in thought that she didn't see anything. She looks up and sees the perfect face of the new guy and then looks down at her feet to see her books scattered on the floor. They both bend down at the same time and he mutters an apology. He hand her the pile of books he gathered and she looks up into his face. He looks up at hers at the same time and just as they're eyes are about to meet a car horn honks and someone yells: "Hey, Micheal! Bro. You comin'or what?"

"Yeah. Yeah. Don't get your earphones in a twist,'" the boy, Micheal, yells back. He looks at her once briefly as if apologizing again and walks toward the car. She looks after him and wonders again about the peculiar scar in front of his ear. Maybe a dog attacked him when he was a kid or…

She was still pondering as she started walking toward the path in the woods that leads to her house. She lives very close to the school so she walks to and from school every day, unless it's raining, then her mother gives her a ride to school but she prefers to walk. It's so peaceful and she has a chance to sort out her thoughs alone. By now she has walked far enough that she couldn't see the school anymore but she could still her the sound of children leaving the parking lot.. After a while she her another sound… a sound that doesn't belong in the woods. She listens closely… it sounded like to people arguing. She moves toward the source of the sound and sees that the origin of the sound I a small clearing. She is very familiar with this clearing as her father always brought her here to play. The clearing is surrounded by tall trees and there's flowers covering every inch of the grass. It's very beautiful. She moves toward a small opening in the trees and looks trough into the clearing… "…a waste of time. We're never going to find a Wild Power by looking in schools especially not a small school like this one. We should be watching the news and looking in the bigger cities…"

" I know…" a familiar voice replies," but something tells me that me… us being here is important. I can feel it in my bones." Katelyn shifts so that she can see who is speaking. Just like she thought… it's the new boy, Micheal. She accidentally steps on a twig and it breaks, the sound echoing trough the clearing.

"Who's there," the other boy, who she realizes is the boy from the parking lot, asks. "Show yourself!" She steps out from behind the tree and she hears him give a little gasp. "What are you doing here," he asks in a strained voice and she wonders if her eyes are betraying her or if he's really baring his teeth at her. A sudden surge of confidence takes hold of her and she strides to him and says, "Well, I could ask you the same question, You're trespassing on private property. And…" she pokes him in the chest. But before she could finish her sentence a hand comes from behind , grabs her arm and pulls her back. She swirls around to give the owner of the hand a piece of her mind but instead she collides with Micheal and their eyes connect.

She is pulled into his eyes and she sees everything he has ever seen and knows everything he has ever known. She sees his childhood ,

An old Victorian style building. A girl with honey-blond hair chasing him around the gardens at the academy where he had trained as a child. A summer day with a group of people gathered around him- his family. She feels excitement and fear in the air. One moment Micheal is sitting there the next a small wolf is standing right where he was sitting just a moment ago. She feels her knees going weak but the visions just keep coming. She sees the day he decided to join Circle Daybreak and the day where they assigned him his partner, Roland-a vampire- and the day where he received his first task, going to schools all over the country to see if he couldt find any trace of a Wild Power. She sees the cliff where he stood on the listening to the beautiful song- her song. Everything fades back to black- the song being the last memory going out.

When she finally is pulled out of the darkness she sees that she's in Micheal's arms and that both of them are sitting on the grass panting. He looks at her with emerald-green eyes filled with wonder and she returns the look with her own muddy green ones. Roland coughs and says: "If the two of you are done looking into each other's eyes we can get to the more important things." Micheal laughs, a nervous sound and helps me up. Roland looks at the two of us and without saying anything walks over to a log in the far side of the clearing.

**Whoohoo another chapter. I felt really good writing this one because my best friend was lying beside me and encouraging me. I dedicate this chapter to VanCokeCartel for inspiring me and helping me with ideas and for all the laughs**

**Books and Fairylights**


	4. Chapter 3: Dreams Aren't This Good

**Katelyn's POV:**

Katelyn wakes up with a start and wonders if all was just a dream. She vaguely remembers Micheal and a whole afternoon spent in the clearing with Micheal and Roland with them explaining everything about Night World and then Micheal walking her home holding her hand the entire way and kissing her goodbye once they reached her porch . She gets up and gets dressed in a pastel pink skater-skirt and a white tank top with white sneakers with white knee-high sock with lace at the top and her favorite Victorian pocket-watch pendent. She loved it because she found it at a garage-sale and it was still working- which was rare for a pendant of it's age. They were allowed to wear normal clothes to school today because it was supposed to raise their spirits for some game on Saturday. Just as she's about to write the whole encounter off as a dream there is a knock on the door. She hears her mother open the door, a few words being exanged and then a call her telling her that there's someone for her. When Katelyn reaches the door she sees Micheal looking adorable in a white t-shirt and jeans. "Hey," he says as a greeting. She blushes and says hey back. "Wanna ride to school," he ask and she nods. She grabs her back bag and follows him to the waiting car.

**Micheal's POV:**

He still can't believe that Katelyn is his soulmate. It seems too good to be true. Yesterday when they were staring into each other's eyes he found out quite a lot about her: Her love of books and of history. Her childhood growing up, always bullied because she was smarter than anyone else. And another fact he knows he needs to tell her doesn't want to because it will put her in even more danger. The fact that she is an Old Soul. She has lived about as many lives as he can count. One in London during Queen Victoria's rule, one in a small African village about 400 years ago, one fighting as a rebel soldier in Versailles disguised as a man and many many more. She, of course, does not remember any of this except for small fragments when her memory is triggered by something. He looks at her and is once again struck by her beauty. She is fiddling with the radio trying to get it to work. He beautiful long brown hair falls over her shoulder and creates a curtain so that he can no longer see her face. Her beautiful legs are folded neatly under her. She finally get a radio station she is satisfied with and leaves it on. She turns to him and asks: "Where's Roland?"  
"He's busy," I answer .  
"Oh. But isn't this his car?" she continues.  
"Yes but I'm going to be borrowing it so that I can take you to and from school."  
"Why?" she asked  
"Because it's safer for you that way. It makes my job protecting you from the Night World so much easier," he replied patiently but getting a bit aggravated.  
"Am I in danger from them"  
"If they find out that you know of the Night World, yes."  
"Oh. Are you in danger from the Night World?" she asked not letting the subject go. He shrugged his shoulders. He and Roland had exolained everything to her yesterday. They told her about Circle Daybreak and their hunt for the Wild Powers. "Not really," was all he said.

She stared at him for a second longer and turned to look out of the window, seeming satisfied with his answer. She started to hum to the beat of the song that's playing on the radio- The Hearts Wants What It Wants by Selena Gomez. After a while she starts singing softly. He listens to her sweet voice and he realizes that this is the same voice that he heard on the cliff a few months ago. This time he allows himself to enjoy it and he falls in love with her all over again. They arrive at the school and he pulls into a spot.. He gets out and trots to the other side of the car to open the door for her. "Thank you, kind sir," she says is a fake British accent and she smiles at him. He smiles back at her and takes her backback from her hands and slings it over his shoulder. Today is going to be a good day…

**Wow two chapters in one day... I'm on a rol. I enjoy wrinting this story although I'm not sure id anyone enjoys it. I know I'm a bit late but I want to thank Death flower 9625 for following my story. It really means alot to me**

**Goodbye and farewell**

**Books and Fairylights**

**This chapter has been edited**


	5. Chapter 4: Singing Lullabys

I DO NOT OWN THE NIGHT WORLD AND ALL THE CARACTERS YOU DON'T RECODNISE FROM THE BOOKS ARE MINE.

Katelyn's POV

She was sitting in Maths working on a particularly difficult algebra equation while dodging what seemed to be the 20th spitbal sent her way in the last ten minutes when she heard the intercom buzz and then there was silence. "All students please report to the gym for a surprise lecture by none other than the town's very own sherrif- Richard Brown "Oh, yay. Another lecture about safe sex and not doing drugs. I can't wait!" she thought to herself. The only thing keeping her from hating it too much was the fact that she would be with Micheal… and that she would probably miss gym class. Not all bad. Her phone chirped with a new message and when she opened it she saw that it was from Micheal telling her that he kept her a seat and where to find him. He was already in the gym since he had gym class this period. She followed the flow of the crowd heading to the gym letting them propel her forward since she had other things on her mind. When she finally reached the gym she started walking toward where Micheal said he was sitting when she suddenly tripped and hit the ground. She was beginning to regret her decision to wear her favorite knee length skirt with stockings. She looked up and saw the sneering faces of Sarah and her boyfriend Jason Kendly sitting next to her. Tpday Sarah was wearing a bright pink mini-skirt with a matching crop-top and all of her minions were dressed in the same way just in different colours. Suddenly she felt a hand pull her up and strong arms circling her waist and pulling her away from the group of kids, now laughing their butts off.

"Mamma bird to the rescue," one of the boys-who is on the varsity football team- said and everyone started laughing again. Someone coo'ed and they started laughing again.

"Don't mind them," I hear Micheal's husky voice whispering in my ear.

They took their seats just as the microphone screeched making a sound that had most kids grabbing at their ears. She saw Micheal wince a little. "Well, good morning Students," their straight-faced principal said in an fake-cheerful tone. He was in his late thirties and a very distinguished man. None of them really knew why he accepted to the offer to be their new principal-there were rumours going around that the state paid him a large amount of money, but she doesn't believe rumours since she has been on the other end of numerous ones- but most of them are glad that he's here. Since he arrived the school got a new football field, a new swimming pool and a new music room which satisfies all genres of school kids- from the Jock's to the nerds.

He introduces the speaker for today and the man steps up to the podium. "Howdy partners!"

Now look, she knows that they live in the more woodsie part of the state but they were seriously not THAT country. The Sheriff seems to be the only person in town who takes the "country" feel of their small town literally. He walks around wearing a cowboy hat and boots and he frequently uses phrases like "howdy partner". She hears Micheal breathe a small chuckle beside her and she turns to smile at him. In the background she hears the Sherriff say something about some drugs causing fevers when suddenly everything went black…

I was laying in my bed fast asleep when I heard Mother call my name. I quickly got up, gathered my long, white, lace night dress in my hand and ran to where her voice was coming from- my parents' chambers. When I entered the room I saw my little sister, Alice, laying on my parents' bed. Her forehead is beaded with sweat and she is trashing around wildly.

"Kathlene, run to the bathing rooms and get a bowl of cold water and a cloth. And do haste yourself," my mother said to me. I ran down the hall knocking into my brother, Henry, on the way.

"What is, going on," he asked me in his innocent 4 year old way. Henry was a cute little boy with plump, red little cheeks and huge baby blue eyes.

"Come along," I said to him. "Mother asked us to go fetch her some water because Alice has a fever and we need to cool her down. Quickly!" I added

"Why," he asked.

Not knowing what to answer him and not having time to think of how to explain it so that he would understand, I grabbed his hand and ran down the hall half dragging him with me. When we reached the bathing pool, I asked Henry to grab one of the many dishes lining the walls. Our bathing pool was a big, open, round room with a circular tub in the middle that could be filled with water. At the moment the pool was still full of water from my sisters' and my bath earlier tonight. I stuck a hand in the water… and just like I hoped, it is ice cold. Water cools very quickly here, especially in the winter. Henry comes running up to me with a dish in his hands. It is very colourful with blue, green and red circular patterns on the side and I silently wonder whether he chose it because of its colour. I take the dish from him and fill it with water. On my way out of the bathing pool area I grasp a cloth hanging from a peg on the wall. I run through our hallway for the second time that night and almost trip over my skirt. Arriving at my parents' chambers, I push the door open with my hip with dipping the cloth in the water at the same time. My mother stands and takes the dish from my and starts to wipe Alice's forehead with the cloth.

"You are dismissed, Kathlene," Mother says over her shoulder.

"But Lady Mother," I protest

"Go to your brothers' and sisters' rooms and see to it that they all go back to bed. It is too late to have them running around."

"Yes, Lady Mother," I say in defeat.

I went to my sisters' room first knowing that my brother, George -who will be eleven in a fortnight- will calm the boys down and put them to bed. In my sisters' room I silently tell my sister, Margaret- who is ten- to get into bed and I go to check on little Elizabeth who is still in the crib. She is still sleeping soundly and with innocence that could only be achieved by those who have not seen how cruel the world could be.

"Kathlene, will you sing me a lullaby?" I hear Margaret ask me from the other side of the room. Usually I do not approved of singing her to sleep because she is almost to be married and she is supposed to be mature by now but tonight I make an exception. I go over to her bed and sit on the side of her mattress. I start to sing my favorite lullaby from when I was younger:

_"Sun goes down and we are here together _  
_Fireflies glow like a thousand charms_  
_Stay with me and you can dream forever_  
_Right here is my arms_

_It's magic, when you are here beside me_  
_Close your eyes and let me hold you tight_  
_Everything that I could ever need is right here in my arms tonight"_

I glance over at her and I see that her eyes are closed. I start on the next verse just to make sure that she's sleeping tight but I sing softer not to wake her again:

_"La lalla, la lalla_  
_Stars begin to climb_

_La lalla, la lalla_  
_Right here in my arms, tonight"_

I get up silently and go to check on my brothers. Everyone except George is soundly asleep. I see him wink at me from Henry's bed and I smile. I mouth a silent thank you and he nods once to show me that he understood. Next I go to my room. Margaret, Alice and Elizabeth all share one room. I have my own room since I am the oldest. After I move out George will get the room and I suspect he will not be waiting too long. I am fourteen, an excellent age to get married according to my parents and I have noticed that James from the farm next door has been visiting my father a lot and I see him looking at me with a quiet admiration every time he sees me. I would not mind being married to him since he is a polite gentleman and he comes from a good family. I go over to my bed but I do no close my eyes once troughout the whole night. The next morning when I look out the window I see men carrying a small oval shaped object wrapped in sheets to the burying site close to our house. I hear my mother silently crying in her room and I feel a hot tear burn it's way down my cheek.

"Katelyn? …..….Katelyn!" she sees Micheal's worried face staring at her. "Yeah?" she replies.

"You didn't respond when I tried to talk to you and you've been staring into space for the last fifteen minutes."

"Oh, yeah. That happens from time to time. I just have really intense daydreams. Nothing to worry about."

"If you say so..."he replied, unsure.

"I say so!" she said with a smile. Micheal reaches over, takes her hand and returns her smile…

**Okay, so this chapter 1593 words which is a lot for me. My friend told me that I should make my chapters longer, so I did. I'm sure you noticed the change in POV but don't worry. It's all part of my mysterious, scheming plan. **

**Yours Weirdly**

**BooksandFairylights**


	6. Chapter 5: An Eventfull Dinner

Micheal's POV

Okay, so he won't lie to himself. He does feel a little bit guilty for asking Roland to read her mind but he had to find out why she looked so dazed. Roland swung by at lunch bringing them sandwiches from a local deli. He was shocked to find out that Katelyn spend most of her Lunches in the library. She was so beautiful that he assumed she had a lot of friends. Roland persuaded her to tell them about her "daydream" and that's how he found out that it was another Memory Attack. They're getting worse and he doesn't know what he can do to help. Katelyn seems to think that they're daydreams but he knows better. He was sitting in Geometry when his phone buzzed with a text. He pulled out his phone silently and checked the message under the table. It was a text from Katelyn asking him if he wanted to stay at her house after he dropped her off so they can work on their homework together.

"Sounds gr8" he texted back.

"What class u in?" she asked a few seconds later

"Geo, and u?"

"English" her answer came a few seconds later. So that's why she was able to text him. Everyone in the school knew that Mr. Stocholmes, the English teacher, was taking the week off to spend with family who flew in from who knows where and his substitute couldn't care less about what the children did in his class. He was wondering why she would take the chance to get caught to text him because usually she doesn't break the rules.

"See you at your locker in a few!" he texted her back, a smile tugging at his lips. He looked up at the clock on the wall and sighed. Only five more minutes then he could see Katelyn. He was playing with his pen trying to see if he could knot it around his fingers when the bell eventually rang. He grabbed his belongings and rushed out of the door before someone tried to talk to him again. He has realized that the girls in the school would pounce on him if he spent too much time in a classroom after the bell rang. He walked to Katelyn's locker and when he arrived he saw her grabbing her maths book and putting it in her backpack. He stopped a few meters away and admired her. He loved the way her hair caught the light and showed natural red highlights. So, she was serious about doing homework tonight. He walked until he was directly behind her and before she could see him he planted a kiss on her neck. She wormed out under him and looked around to see if anyone had noticed and he could see the beginnings of a blush creeping up her neck. She looked down and saw his almost empty backpack and she turned her suspicious eyes to his face.

"I see you didn't get a lot of homework," she said it like a statement but he could hear she clearly meant it as a question.

"Uhm… No, I just didn't get time to go to my locker. I didn't want to keep you waiting," he answered, waiting to see if she would buy his lie.

"Oh, it's okay. We can go and get your books now before we leave." She flashed him a brilliant smile before turning in the direction of his locker. Wow, she really was smart. Not seeing a way around this he nodded and they started walking towards his locker, which was only a hallway down from hers.

When they got to his locker he opened it using the combination and made a mental note that he should give her it's combination to her in case of emergencies. When he had all the books he needed he turned to her and saw her acknowledging that his backpack was the right size now and they began walking to his- well Roland's- car.

…

"Awwww, come on Kat. Only one more episode?"

"No," came her reply from the kitchen where she was busy pouring them lemonade. He offered to help but she turned him down saying that he should concentrate on his homework- which wasn't even halfway done. She, on the other hand, was done with hers. "And besides," she said, returning with two glasses balanced on a tray next to a bowl of chocolate-mint chip cookies- her favorite, "You haven't even completed half of your algebra sums." She put the tray down and –after making sure that the tray wasn't going to fall- he pulled her onto his lap, pushing his algebra book out of the way at the same time.

"Are you always this Goody Two shoes?" he asked her.

"If by goody-two-shoes you mean respecting my mother, my teachers and myself by doing my homework-which helps me perform better in school that my mother pays a lot of money for me to go to – then yes, I am a goody-two-shoes,"

"Uhm…." He wasn't sure what to reply to that but he was saved from answering by the sound of a key being turned in a lock that could be heard coming from the front door. Sharp clicks can be heard as shoes-probably high heel judging from the sound- walk to the pegs along the wall in the foyer. Katelyn quietly slips off of his lap and onto the couch next to him. She quickly picks up his algebra book and opens it on her lap. A few seconds later a women- who is about 160cm, not counting her 20cm black stilettoes, and wearing a black pencil skirt with a grey ruffled blouse- enters the living room. Katelyn gets up and goes to hug the women, which he had guessed is her mother. Katelyn's mother hugs her back and turns her head to him and asks, "Aren't you the boy who picked Katey up the other day?"

"Uhm,,," was all that he could think of to say but luckely he was saved my Katelyn answering for him.

"Yes. This is Micheal. Micheal Mother. Mother Micheal."

He stands up and shakes her mother's outstretched hand. "It's so nice to meet you, Micheal"

"The pleasure is all mine, Mrs. Harrinson" She nods her head once and turns to ask Katelyn what she wants for dinner. Katelyn tells her that she doesn't mind what it is as long as she can eat it and he can see her eyes flicker to him every now and then and he can read anxiousness in her eyes.

"Wow, look at the time. I better be going," he says, starting to gather his books in his bag.

"No, Micheal. You are more than welcome to stay for dinner," Mrs Harrinson says.

Not seeing a way around it without being rude he accepts her invitation. He sits back down and Katelyn goes to sit next to him. She starts helping him with his algebra sums and before he knows it he is done.

"Kids, dinner," Mrs Harrinson calls from the kitchen 10 minutes later.

Okay dinner wasn't THAT bad he admits to himself. Katelyn's mother asked the minimum of awkward questions and Katelyn only cringed twice. He looked to his left and saw that Katelyn was still busy scrubbing a very stubborn piece of spinach from a plate from dinner. After dinner Katelyn volunteered to do the dishes and her mother accepted this with a relieved smile. So that's how he ended up drying of the plates. In the beginning he washed and Katelyn dried but after he splashed her for the third time with soap-water and she was completely soaked they exchanged roles. He had to admit that the splashes weren't accidental- except for that one time. After they finished washing and Katelyn was mostly dry they went back to the living room where "Counting Cars" was still showing since it there was a marathon today.

"I can't believe you watch this show," Katelyn complained from where she was situated right next to him on the couch.

"It's a good show," he protested. He saw her leaning forward and before he could grasp what was happening the TV changed channels and showed a reporter standing in a deserted street telling them about a recent murder that occurred there. He was startig to wonder what good his wolf-reflexes were if they couldn't even warm him of her movement.

"Wait, you complain about 'Counting Cars' but then you watch the NEWS," he asked, astonished.

"Yes, why not," she replied. "It's good to know what goes on around you." She turned her eyes back to the TV screen as they had been roaming the living room for her glasses. He had found them and put them on her nose when she turned her head his way.

"Trust me, I already know enough of what's happening around us to…"

"Micheal, look!" she suddenly said interrupting him.

"I already know what they are going to show. It's the same cr…"

"No, look!" She turned and took my chin with one hand pointing with the other. " And language," she said slapping him softly on the arm. What she was pointing at was a news report about a building collapsing. There were a crowd of people there but it seemed that they weren't there by choice and they were running in all directions.

"Is that… Sarah?" he asked recognizing the face of the girl who seemed devoed to making Katelyn's life misereble. "And who's that with her?"

"Yeah, it is and that's her little brother. But look closer..." she said pushing my face closer to the TV. This time I could clearly see what she was pointing at. Surrounding Sarah and her little brother was a blue aura almost looking like fire. What was more disturbing was the fact that it seemed to come out of Sarah herself. Just then a piece of debris falls and as it is about to hit them it hits the top off the blue aura and bounces off.

"We can't be the only ones to see that," she says and he knows exactly what she meant. The Night World.

"I'll go call it in to Circle Daybreak and see what they say."

"Okay," came her answer muted by shock.

He was sitting on the couch two hours later with Katelyn's head cradled on his lap- where she was fast asleep- when he heard something rustling the trees behind the house. He slowly pushed Katelyn's head of his lap and silently got up, not wanting to wake her. He went out the backdoor and the moment he stepped outside the smell hit him…Vampires and not the good kind.

"Well, well, well," a voice comes from the tree line surrounding the house at about five meters at each side. "Conspiring with humans I see."

"What do you want." He couldn't keep the snarl out of his voice. He steps of the porch and onto the grass still keeping close to the house not willing to lose ground.

"Well, we heard your call about the Wild Power and decided to investigate. You should know that local telephone lines aren't very secure ways of passing on information. We traced the call to this house. I must say at first we were a bit surprised when you called Circle Daybreak instead of the Night World directly but when we got closer it was clear why. You have a human pet."

He sees a figure step out of the darkness and two other fanning out beside him. Three vamps.

"But I will admit that she's very pretty," the one in the front which he guessed was the leader says. "She would make a beautiful slave." Micheal followed his eyes to the porch where Katelyn stands- her face illuminated by the porch light- squinting into the darkness trying to see.

He turns around and says, "Kat, get back into the house!"

"No," came her reply followed by her crossing her arms across her chest in an act of stubbornness. He turned around to face the vamps again accepting that this was one fight that he wasn't going to win.

"As interesting as this might be, I have places to be and Wild Powers to kill," the leader says, taking a step forward. Micheal tenses as he prepares to change. He has decided to leave Katelyn where she was since it was obvious to anyone who knew her that she wouldn't move and she was fully capable of handling herself. He bends forward and lets the change take hold of him.

Katelyn's POV

Katelyn stands on the porch looking down at Micheal -who is now a pitch black wolf- circling the three vampires. Every now and then she can catch glimpses of Micheal's mind and she got enough of his thought to know that they were vampires. It was too dark to follow what exactly was happening. Suddenly she heard Micheal's growl close to her and then a thud.

"You know, if you didn't want to protect your human pet so bad you probably could have won this fight by now," she heard the lead vampire say and suddenly she understood. One of the vampires was going to catch her to use against Micheal and he stopped them which left him distracted. The other vampire threw Micheal to the ground and now two of them were pinning him to the ground while the other one- the leader- stood over him. Suddenly a savage shout could be heard coming from just behind the woods. Katelyn looked to where the sound was coming from and she saw the body of a person flying through the air. The person shouted a battle cry and swung her double bladed axe through the air and she caught one vampire in the back. It was quiet for one moment before everything started to happen at once. The two remaining vampires started to circle the person- Katelyn could now see that it was a girl with honey-blond hair tied up in two braids in a very tight black suit and combat boots. Behind her I could see another figure moving. This one was obviously male-that much she could tell. He started to move around the house and he stopped in front of the porch. He was dressed in a jean with a black jacket and combat boots and he had light chestnut-coloured hair He pulled something from his back and he put a long stick-shaped object in it. He pulled back and the stick-shaped thing flew trough he air. Katelyn looked up again to where she had last seen Micheal and she saw him fighting with a light grey wolf- which must have been the blonde girl since she's nowhere to be seen. She hears a grunt and sees the man in from of the porch drop the round object and pull a wooden staff from his side. He started to hit the vampires with it. Katelyn went down the steps and she picked up the round-shaped thing. She now saw that it was a bow. The quiver with arrows laid beside it. She bent to pick it up and then suddenly everything went black…

* * *

**Okay, so I edited all of the chapter I've updated so far and I've made a few small changes. I'll mention the major ones here so you don't have to go back and read everything. Micheal no longer transformes into a bear but a wolf. And in Katelyn's flashback her name is now Kathleen and no longer Elenor. Thats basicly it. Oh, and sorry for taking so long to update. I have been busy and this year's probably not going to be any better but I'll try.**

**Goodnight**

**Books and Fairylights**


End file.
